Episode 1712 (22 December 1998)
Synopsis Simon tells Louise that Tiffany is getting her memory back. She knows whom Grant was having an affair with but she wouldn't say. "She might tell you" says Simon. How little does he know! Peggy warns Bianca not to put words into Tiffany's mouth. Let Tiffany decide for herself about what happened that evening. Peggy tells Phil that Grant reckons he's in the clear as the police have interviewed Tiffany but haven't been around to see him. Phil tells her it's not as simple as that, perhaps they're just gathering more evidence. What evidence? questions Peggy. Phil tells her about Jamie's statement. Peggy is worried. "Get him to retract it!" Phil tells Jamie that they'll go to the police tomorrow to retract his statement if they don't get hold of Beppe first. Rosa tells Beppe that he shouldn't get personally involved in Tiffany's case, but he admits that's hard to do. Rosa is concerned that she has ruined her family's life - now that George has dumped her they will soon lose the restaurant and their house. Beppe tries to reassure her that this won't be the case. Surely they would have heard from George by now if that were his intention. Phil tells Jamie he and Peggy will be able to persuade Grant to let him go to the Vic for Christmas lunch. Jamie's not so sure and he's right. Grant is none to keen to sit down with someone who grassed him up. "He's going to retract his statement", Phil tells him. It's too late; Grant still won't forgive him. Bianca tells her midwife that she now wants to have the baby in hospital. She has a friend in hospital at the moment and she's seen what good care she's been given. If anything were to go wrong with the birth she reckons it's the best place to be. She also wants a scan. "You realise that it's far too late to do anything about it if there is anything wrong?" questions the midwife. Bianca replies: "Yeah. But this way it won't come as a shock. I'll know what to expect and…I think that'll be better." "Do you think it'll make any difference… to how you feel about it?" "No. I've read all the books. I want this baby whatever". Lenny tells Matthew that Huw has asked Jake to DJ at the club night, as Huw is too cowardly to tell him himself. Matthew is hurt; why didn't he tell him? Jamie tells Huw that he's out of order, "you should be sticking by your mates not doing something like this to them". Grant watches on - perhaps Jamie should practice what he preaches. Bianca returns from hospital with a scan photo of her baby. She bumps into Teresa who tells her about the job she and Ricky did with the stolen Christmas trees. Bianca is not happy. Peggy takes Courtney to see Tiffany. Peggy tells her that Grant asked her to tell Tiff that he was sorry and he wants to put things right. "Peggy, I don't know if he hit me, pushed me or what. All I do know is that he was seeing someone else" "We all make mistakes Tiffany…who was it?..is it someone I know?" to which Tiffany replies "Yeah, you know her alright" Tiff is just about to tell Peggy who Grant was having an affair with when Louise enters the room. Peggy leaves Louise and Tiffany alone together. Seizing the opportunity, Louise asks Tiffany to let her explain. "What do you want to explain? Explain that my mother is a slag bag whore who sleeps with her son-in-law." Tiffany finds it impossible to forgive her mother and demands that she leave her alone - as far as she is concerned she has no mother. Annie receives two letters by courier from George. One addressed to her with a cheque for £10,000 and the other addressed to Rosa. Annie steams open the letter addressed to Rosa. What does it say? Credits Main cast *Simon Raymond - Andrew Lynford *Louise Raymond - Carol Harrison *Annie Palmer - Nadia Sawalha *Peggy Mitchell - Barbara Windsor *Bianca Butcher - Patsy Palmer *Phil Mitchell - Steve McFadden *Jamie Mitchell - Jack Ryder *Rosa di Marco - Louise Jameson *Beppe di Marco - Michael Greco *Lenny Wallace - Desune Coleman *Matthew Rose - Joe Absolom *Grant Mitchell - Ross Kemp *Teresa di Marco - Leila Birch *Courtney Mitchell - *Tiffany Mitchell - Martine McCutcheon Guest cast * Category:Episode Category:1998 Episodes